A Child's Love
by DonnaUotani
Summary: The gangs isn't the only one to have children. Minamo discovers that she is the mother of a child and takes her in. Will this new girls love help Minamo find her own true love?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except myself, Shizuka, and Alex. Koyomiko belongs to Miss Funari and Koharu and Nekosa belong to Mr. JBK**

**Donna: The story has been revamped! I know a lot of people were bugging about the grammar and spelling so yeah… I corrected that, as well as renamed my character to better fit her personality.**

Two cloaked figures stood outside the apartment complex that night.

One was a tall, young woman, with semi-spiked short hair and storm gray eyes, by the name of Donna. She was 23 years of age and was holding the hand of a small 5 year old girl.

The girl, also wearing a cloak, had jet black hair that reached just to her shoulders, with ice blue eyes that looked as if they could freeze you if you stared into them long enough.

She was wearing black jeans and a dark forest green sleeveless shirt. Her name was Shizuka.

"Well we're here Shizuka. You'll finally get to meet your mother…" Donna sniffled a little as she spoke, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

Shizuka didn't say a word she just clung to Donna's hand tighter.

"I know your nervous Hun but it's what is best for you. I'll still come to visit if she lets me though." She smiled as she spoke but inside her heart was breaking.

As they began to climb the stairs Shizuka spoke "W-will she like me mother Donna?"

Donna smiled at her "It's impossible for someone not to like you Shizuka. Well unless its one of the people you've beaten up. You still have to work on that temper you know"

Shizuka blushed at the latter comment.

It was true Shizuka; shy as she was, had a very bad temper and tended to beat people senseless if the triggered it. They had reached the second flight of stairs when Shizuka asked "Will you write to me mother Donna?"

Donna still smiling nodded. "Good because I'd be upset if you didn't. You also said I'd get to see Koyomiko, Koharu and Nekosa again didn't you?"

"Well the chances are pretty good that you will"

Shizuka's face lit up at this, "I can't wait to see them again!"

They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence.

As they reached the apartment of Shizuka's mother, Donna bent down and the young girl gave a hug.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." She stood up straight once more and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" said a voice from behind the locked door. Foot steps could be heard before the door opened revealing Shizuka's mother, Minamo Kurosawa.

"Um hello?" Minamo said unsure of whom she was addressing.

"Miss Kurosawa, my name is Donna. This is Shizuka Kurosawa-Kenjou, and she is your daughter." Minamo blinked once then twice before looking down at the young girl.

"You're kidding right?" Donna shook her head.

"No, as funny as that may be I'm afraid I'm not. Shizuka is your child. You've seen Koharu, Nekosa, and Koyomiko right?"

Minamo blink once more "Y-yes I have." Donna smiled sadly

"Well Shizuka was created using the same Genetic Fusion devices as those three. She has been raised to recognize you as her mother along with her other donor whom she has already met. Mr. James and Miss Funari helped me raise her a little also"

"Is the other donor someone I know?" Minamo asked still staring into Shizuka's eyes.

"Well unless you've been Astraea Hill more specifically St. Spica's Girls' Institute,

then no there is no way of you knowing the other donor, but I think you will meet her eventually. She and I would both like to visit Shizuka ever once in a while." Shizuka finally spoke

"Can they please Minamo-mama?"

Minamo blushed for Shizuka was using the dreaded puppy dog pout.

"W-well I don't think it would be a problem."

Shizuka smiled up at Minamo before running to hug her

"Thank you Minamo-mama!"

"Y-your welcome" said Minamo before she hugged the child back.

"Well before I leave there are a few things about Shizuka you need to know. First off she's best friends with the other children. She has a temper and will hurt almost anyone that triggers it; I've even been on the receiving end once."

At this Shizuka blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Also she has cigarette triggered asthma. And lastly she hates being called cute." Minamo smiled,

"But she is though!" Shizuka frowned at this.

"I am not cute. Nekosa is cute, Koyomiko is cute, but me I'm not cute."

"Well we'll see about that, come on lets go inside its getting chilly out here."

Donna bide farewell to the two and started down the stairs.

"Those two will make the perfect family I just know it. Minamo and Alex will get along just fine."

With that she disappeared into the night.

As they closed the door behind them Minamo sighed.

"So did you bring anything with you?"

"Yes Ma'am! I have some stuff in my bag but I still need clothes…"

'How am I going to be able to buy cloths for this girl? I can hardly support myself on my teacher's salary.'

While Minamo contemplated this Shizuka was busy searching through her book bag. The small child was looking through each pocket carefully. Shizuka ended up having to literally crawl into the bag to find her targeted item.

"Mommy, Mother Donna told me to give you this after she left."

Shizuka handed an envelope to her. Minamo blinked before opening said envelope to find a debit card and a letter. She unfolded the letter and it read:

_Miss Minamo,_

_I know that by the time you get this you'll be wondering how you're going to raise Shizuka on your salary. Well I'm one step ahead of you there! I have enclosed a debit card with this letter to help with clothes and food for her until you find an alternative._

_-Donna_

'She has to be psychic…'

Minamo sat the letter on the table and went in search of Shizuka. As she entered the living room she smiled. There lay Shizuka asleep on the couch clutching a stuffed wolf to her chest.

'She's so adorable…'

Minamo gently picked the child up so as not to wake her, and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

Minamo then quietly opened the closet pulling out a blanket, before making her way back to the living room and lying on the couch.

'I guess we'll have to go shopping for her tomorrow then. Funny… I always wanted a child…'

With that last thought Minamo fell into dreamland.

---------------------------Next Day----------------------------

Upon arriving at the mall Minamo quickly grabbed hold of Shizuka's hand to keep the girl from running off. Shizuka made her hatred for shopping known as she struggled to free herself from her mothers grip.

"Oh Shizuka it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't be I promise, I'll even let you pick anything you want, well with in reason."

"Well ok then…."

Shizuka seemed to calm down a bit, but she was still reluctant.

"Besides, the faster we get in the faster we can get out."

Minamo sighs after she said that since she was the one being dragged behind

now.

……………………………Time Skip………………………….

Minamo smiled down at Shizuka who just looked happy that they were finally checking out.

She looked through what Shizuka had finally agreed to try on, a few black jeans, a few blue ones, several green, black, and red t-shirts, and finally a gray hoodie.

'She's even cuter when she's mad. She's just too adorable!'

"Mommy can we please leave now?"

"Almost Shizuka, just be patient."

"Fine…. Now?"

"No Shizuka we can't. Listen if your patient I'll take you to the bookstore later ok"

"Ok…"

Minamo smiled as the got up to the counter and handed the clerk the card and things to be purchased. Once they had checked out they went to the car.

"Can we please go to the bookstore now Mommy?"

"Of course Shizuka, I did promise you didn't I?"

Shizuka beamed, she love the bookstore and had told her mother so when she asked if she enjoyed doing anything in particular.

After a few hours in the bookstore they finally managed to leave.

---------------------Next Day----------------------

Minamo awoke the next morning to the sound of a ringing phone. Realizing that it was her cell phone she quickly answered it.

"Yea-llow?"

"Hello Kurosawa-sensei! It's me Kagura. Listen I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'm listening."

"Kaori, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, Joe, and I are going on a triple sate tonight and we were wondering if you would mind watching the kids? Their grandparents are all busy."

"Well that'll be great! Actually I was going to ask you all to come by later anyway. I have someone I want you guys to meet."

"Really? Well we'll be there around 7 pm ok?"

"That's fine. See you then."

Shizuka walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Who was that mommy?"

Minamo smiled and said "That was a friend of mine asking if I could baby sit tonight. Your going to have fun with the other kids I can promise you that."

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Shizuka then walked over and hugged her mother.

Minamo hugged her child back and smiled. 'I know she's going to have fun'

……………………..Time Skip…………………..

As 7 o' clock rolled around there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" with that Minamo opened the door.

"Thanks again Kurosawa-sensei." said Kagura as she and the others filed in.

The line up was as followed: Kagura, Koharu, Kaorin, Sakaki, Nekosa, Joe, Tomo, Koyomiko, and Yomi.

"It's not problem."

As the adults started to talk Nekosa couldn't help but pick up a scent.

It was a familiar scent, she knew she had smelled it before but couldn't place it.

Her cat-curiosity getting the better of her she followed the scent. Koharu and Koyomiko

who were watching her followed their friend.

They searched through several rooms before finding the source of the scent. The girls' eyes widened as they rushed towards her.

"SHIZUKA!" They shouted all three girls at once, as the clung to her.

"Well it looks like they found her." Minamo let out a soft laugh "Well I might as well introduce you all to her now."

As the adults walked into the next room they could see all three girls clinging to a new child.

"Can't…..breathe….let…..go…." Shizuka gasped for air as she tried to push her attackers off.

Koyomiko and Koharu let go of Shizuka quickly after that, but Nekosa was still hugging her and purring.

"Nekosa get off me!" growled Shizuka. She got an idea and started to growl louder causing Nekosa to instantly release her and cling to Sakaki.

"Shizuka, why do you have to do that ever time you know it scares me!" cried Nekosa.

"Well if you would let go like the others I wouldn't have to!"

"It just means she misses you! We don't get to see you that often." chirped Koyomiko.

"Yeah, you and Miss Donna were always gone so you didn't come to see us much!" agreed Koharu.

Shizuka pouted slightly before opening her arms for the three to resume hugging her, which they did but not nearly as hard as the first.

Minamo smiled at the group before turning to the adults.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter, Shizuka."

**I know it was short but it's my first story and I was nervous if I choose to continue I promise to make them longer. **

**-Donna Uotani**


End file.
